Diego and Shira Run the Night
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Another little one-shot from me. Originally inspired by Havana Brown's 'We Run the Night'. Basically some love between Diego and Shira on their night away from the herd.


**Hey readers! Sorry if my Dira kick is annoying everyone, but I feel like I'm on a reoll uploading so much recently. Kinda' funny how I keep spouting these Diego Shira fics, huh? Well, I uess I should be practicing for the multi-chapter story I plan to upload. So anyways, please njoy and review!**

**This story was inspired by the song 'We Run the Night' by Havan a Brown', but I ended up including 'Without You' by David Guetta. You'll see why. This is shorter than the last one.**

* * *

We Run the Night

Shira exited the home cave cautiously, glancing back over her shoulder twice to make sure none of the herd was awake. Once ascertaining that she was the only one up, she stealthily padded off and searched through the trees for Diego. Shadows danced across the scenery due to the heavy breeze shaking the many trees, and the moon glowed brightly in the sky, casting a silver glow over everything. Shira's white and black-striped fur puffed slightly in nervousness as she continued her search. She looked up at the sky for a moment, her baby blue eyes reflecting the many stars that shined above. Shira padded silently across the ground, listening as a nightingale took up song, causing her ears to point to the sky. A rustling in the bushes surprised her and she turned towards the sound, hackles raised and teeth bared in a silent snarl.

A voice emanated from the darkness, "Come on Shira; you know there are only two sabers on this entire island, settle down." She instantly deflated her attack mode look and smirked, padding over to her mate as he slipped out of the shadows. He greeted her with an affectionate nuzzle, to which she returned with a smile and a purr, rubbing her nose against his neck. It was times like this when they were completely alone that the two would engage in romantic activities, when no one else could disturb the passionate displays of their deep love.

"I can't help it; after living in a pack like mine, where every male wants to either claim you as his own or maul you to death whenever they get the chance..." Shira trailed off sadly. Diego frowned and sat down, pulling her close to his chest. Shira complied, resting her chin on his shoulder and leaning on him. Diego embraced her with one leg, using his paw to stroke her back.

"I'm sorry. I completely understand if, that's why you left." Shira sighed.

"I don't know why they were so desperate; I was no good for anything. I didn't know how to hunt until you taught me." She gave a small smile at the memory of her first successful hunt after her training with Diego. It had felt glorious to pound her feet against the ground in chase, and then exhilarating to finally launch herself into the air, land on the gazelle, and sink her fangs into its trachea. She had beamed at Diego's proud smile when he reached her.

"Well..." Diego trailed off, as if uncomfortable with what he was going to say."

"What?" Shira asked curiously. Diego sighed.

"That's how male sabers normally act, no matter what pack you're from. It's like...the more females one claims as his own, the higher their popularity stature." Shira made a disgusted huff, before her eyes widened in fear and she pulled back from Diego, eyeing him fearfully.

"You...you weren't raised to be like that..were you?" Diego sighed quietly.

"My father didn't sugarcoat his ways with his children. Although he encouraged me and my twelve brothers to follow in his footsteps very often." Shira's eyes widened in horror, and she turned away as they began to tear up.

"So...it's only a matter of time then? Just you and me until the next pretty girl comes along." She threw him a glare. It made her heart crack to see _his _eyes, his perfect green orbs, widen in shock and fear. Eyes she loved. Eyes she would have to share, for she could never leave them. Or so she thought.

"_What_? Shira that's crazy talk! I would never do that, I love you!" He wrapped a foreleg around her and cupped her face with his paw. "I could never..._never_ look at another saber the way I look at you. I could never love another saber the way I love you."

"But your father-"

"My dad was a thick-headed pig who had too many females to keep track of and too many children to care about. I didn't like that as a cub; I wanted a _dad_ who paid attention to me. Even if I _was_ the youngest. I promised myself I would never do that if...if I...had a son." Shira was surprised; was that why Diego always denied being soft? Why he tried to act all tough and hard? Perhaps he wanted to hide the pain by seeming feelingless?

She smiled, relieved that another female would never come between her and the one she loved. Shira laid her head on his chest, snuggling into his protective warmth. Diego held her close, stroking her neck as she purred softly. "Listen Shira; you don't have to be afraid anymore. I've got you now, and we'll only do stuff we both want to."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's my job to take care of you, you know. And you me." Shira snuggled a little deeper into her mate's fur.

"I like the sound of that." The two sat there for a while in their romantic embrace, enjoying each other's warmth, inhaling each other's scents.

"What do you say to a little midnight run across the island?" Shira looked up into Diego's eyes, excited and curious. She had never done such a thing before.

"We just run together? Everywhere?" Diego nodded. "Wouldn't that be kind of dangerous?" Diego chuckled.

"Shira, we're the only predators on this entire island. _And_ we can see in the dark. How would it be dangerous?" The female shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." Diego smiled, and a tingly sensation went through Shira. The warmth of his embrace was addictive, and the smile on his face made her want to swoon. His green eyes reminded her of all the forested land she had passed by on the pirate ship, wishing to explore them. "_I've turned into a lovestruck sap._" she thought. "_I've never been so happy._" The true love that Shira had found in Diego made her realize just how unhappy she was as a pirate, and how lucky she was to have met him.

"Diego, I..." The words caught in her throat. The whole reason she and Diego had come out here like this was because of their relationship. Diego had asked her to be his mate, and she had agreed. But it had to be cemented, which Shira hadn't been ready for at first. Diego, although new to a relationship and only acted romantic when they were alone, had treated her as if they were officially mates, and gave her plenty of time for preparation. Tonight was the night they had decided on.

But she was still nervous, afraid of what might happen. During the day, he had constantly assured her it was nothing to be afraid of, although she could tell he was slightly nervous himself. She figured he was afraid of injuring her. But she found it sweet that he cared, instead of forcing her to go into it headlong and out of the blue. Finding her voice once more, she continued, "I love you...so much. And I mean it." Diego's smile became even more attractive, and he brought his paw up beneath her chin.

"I love you too Shira. I promise," he said nuzzling her. "Tonight will be the best night ever." He closed his eyes and brushed his lips over her forehead slowly, causing Shira to smile. When his mouth came to her ear, he whispered, "Catch me if you can." Shira shivered at first after he bolted, surprised by the sudden chilly night air engulfing her, and turned her head in the direction of his fading pawsteps. A wide smile broke out on her face as her heart longed for his strength and warmth to surround her again.

She kicked up and chased after him, heart beating with the thrill of the chase and the need for her mate's presence. She allowed her laughter to ring through the island, no longer fearful of what may hear her. Diego was right; they were the only carnivores on the island, and she could see him clearly some meters ahead. She sped up, eager to brush her fur against his.

_I can't win, I can't reign _

_I will never win this game _

_Without you, without you_.

Diego suddenly turned a sharp corner, and Shira had to put on even more speed to find him again. Her eyes searched the moonlit landscape, quickly spotting him once more.

_I am lost, I am vain, _

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, without you_.

Shira began to tire after a few minutes and slowed down, panting. She finally stopped, and Diego seemed to notice. He backtracked and ran a few circles around her, before stopping in front of her with a caring smile and a glint in his eye that piqued Shira's curiousity. He leaned forward and gave her cheek a slow, soft lick. Shira smiled and relaxed during the small gesture, before finding herself alone and Diego sprinting again. She gave a playful pout, suddenly realizing how Diego felt when he was chasing her to Switchback Cove. Then she smiled again and resumed the chase.

_I won't run, I won't fly _

_I will never make it by _

_Without you, without you_.

The chase continued for several miles, until Shira passed Diego with a taunting laugh, unwilling to give up the run. She heard him holler, "Hey!" and with a giggle ran even faster. The next few hours played out the same way; they would pass each other, laughing and teasing and having a good time.

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

_All I need is you and I, _

_Without you, without you_.

Shira tipped her head back and smiled, her teeth glinting and eyes shining with mirth in the moonlight.

_Oh oh oh! You! You! You! _

_Without... You! You! You! _

_Without... you_.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame _

_But I can't accept that we're estranged _

_Without you, without you _

_I can't quit now, this can't be right _

_I can't take one more sleepless night _

_Without you, without you_.

Shira was behind Diego again, and her energy was depleting. But she pushed on; she had dreaded and anticipated this night, so why delay it?

_I won't soar, I won't climb I_

_f you're not here, I'm paralyzed _

_Without you, without you _

_I can't look, I'm so blind _

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind _

_Without you, without you_.

Shira caught up with Diego, her paws pounding upon the earth and heart thumping in her chest. He was so close now, she could practucally _feel_ his fur as she would snuggle into it. Eagerness urging her on, she sprinted faster, desperate for his warmth to engulf her and chase away the night's chilly breezes. His strong, loving, soft-furred, protective warmth. She lunged.

_Oh oh oh! _

_You! You! You! _

_Without... You! You! You! _

_Without... you _

_I am lost, I am vain, _

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, without you _

_Without... you_.

Shira slammed into Diego, who let out a surprised grunt, but didn't pin him down with her trademark move. Instead she flipped him onto his back, and when they slid to a stop with her pinning his shoulders to the ground and her hind feet planted firmly on the ground, she kissed him. His lips were warm and soft against hers, and she relished the feeling of the first kiss of her life. They stayed that way for a long while, until Shira finally pulled away. She gazed into his emerald orbs, joy swelling in her chest. Diego smiled at her, causing her to get a little light headed. "Good job." he whispered fondly.

Shira smiled and blushed profusely. "So? Is this area good?" Shira looked around; they were in a small clearing amoungst a large forest. The moon shone brightly with a milky glow, and the stars twinkled merrily in the navy blue sky. She smiled; it all seemed so beautiful, so perfect. A cold breeze suddenly blew, causing the pair to shiver.

Shira looked back at Diego and said in a quiet voice, "It's too cold." Diego nodded and gestured with a paw to her right, and Shira looked to see a small cave squatting in the shade of the trees. She smiled down at down Diego and nodded, before allowing him to stand. She followed him inside the cave, to the very back. The air was much warmer in here, and she felt protected from the prying eyes of the nocturnal creatures. Once they had finally stopped, Diego gently took her into his embrace, and she felt even more protected from the world. The two locked in another kiss, and the rest of the night was utter bliss to Shira.

* * *

**So how was that?**


End file.
